


Cheap Imitation

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-04
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's just a cheap imitation. Wesley/Eve/Lilah. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Imitation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

"You're just a cheap imitation," sneers Wesley. Eve looks at him from the couch, childishly twirling her hair.

"Maybe an imitation, but not a cheap one," says Eve. "I worked hard to get this image." 

"You haven't worked hard enough" says Wesley. "I see you walking the halls, trying to capture that seductive swagger, draw men in with your eyes, use that bitchy yet effective attitude- frankly, my dear, you come across as a child in an adult's world."

He turns to the woman lying on the desk before him, skirt around her waist and shirt half-unbuttoned. She flutters her eyelashes at him and Wesley leans down to kiss her.

"This," grunts Wesley, "is the real thing. Take careful note. You've got the clothes, the hair, the manicure- but you lack the essentials." 

Lilah looks up across the room towards Eve. "Poor dear," she says mockingly. She throws an arm around Wesley's neck and pulls herself up.

Eve scowls at them. "You're just-"

"Uh uh," interrupts Lilah, wagging her finger at Eve. "That annoying tone and cute little pout have to go. You need to have enough grace and confidence to let that kind of thing slid off of you. Let's try this again: we just made fun of you. What will you do?" 

Eve sighs. "Stare haughtily at you?"

"Well, that's what I would do, but on you it just looks silly. Maybe you can roll your eyes- no- that won't work either-"

"This is stupid," snaps Eve. "I've had to sit here and listen to your lectures on proper reactions -"

"If you're ever going to be a good liason around here, you need to learn a lot of stuff, and this is part of it," Wesley interjects.

"-and then watch the two of you having sex in order to demonstrate the proper way to seduce a guy," continues Eve. "This isn't work, this is you guys having fun."

Lilah plops herself down next to Eve and smoothes her wrinkled skirt. "Do I hear a touch of jealousy?"

Eve flushes slightly. "No."

Lilah sighs exasperatedly and looks at Wesley

"She's a lousy liar, isn't she?"

Lilah leans in and brushes her lips against Eve's and suddenly Wesley's next to her, undoing her shirt. He kisses Eve's shoulder and pulls her shirt off completely and sighs as well.

"I told you: she's a cheap imitation."


End file.
